lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
Of Eldamar and the Princes of the Eldalië
Of Eldamar and the Princes of the Eldalië is the fifth chapter of the Quenta Silmarillion, which is the third part of J.R.R. Tolkien’s The Silmarillion. Synopsis Oromë leads the the Vanyar and the Ñoldor towards the West, eventually reaching the land they called Beleriand. Sundered by the seas, Oromë does not lead the Elves through Helcar, but instead, Ulmo uproots an island where the Elves could travel. A part of the island is broken and is thereafter called Isle of Balar where Ossë often came. The Teleri are left behind in East Beleriand, searching for Elwë. After hearing of the departure of Finwë and Ingwë, the Teleri travel towards the shores and are befriended by Ossë and Uinen. Finwë asks for Ulmo to bring the Teleri to Aman, but Ossë persuades some to stay, the Falathrim, and Círdan the Shipwright is their lord. But the kinsfolk of Elwë remained behind, calling themselves Eglath, the Forsaken People. Ossë, meanwhile, followed Olwë's people upon their island, and he begged Ulmo to stay their passage. Having believed from the beginning that the Elves should remain in Middle-earth and also knowing the hearts of the Teleri and their love of the sea, Ulmo heeded the request, and anchored the island off the shores of Valinor, much to the displeasure of the other Valar and the dismay of Finwë. This island came to be known as Tol Eressëa, the Lonely Isle. The Valar raise a green hill for the Eldar, called Túna, and the city of Tirion is built there. Yavanna gives the Eldar a tree from the image of Telperion, the Galathilion. One of Galathilion's seeds is planted in Tol Eressëa and is named Celeborn. Now, Manwë and Varda love the Vanyar, while Aulë and his people often come to the Ñoldor to teach them their knowledge, speech, and craft. Finwë is the High King of the Ñoldor, and his sons are Fëanor, Fingolfin, and Finarfin; but the mother of Fëanor is Míriel whereas the mother of Fingolfin and Finarfin is Indis of the Vanyar. Fëanor is known for his skill in crafts and words; Fingolfin is the strongest and most valiant; and Finarfin is the wisest. His marriage to Eärwen strengthens the fellowship between the House of Finwë and House of Olwë. The seven sons of Fëanor are introduced; and so are the children of Fingolfin and Finarfin. After many ages upon Tol Eressëa, the Teleri begin to feel conflicted by their love of the sea and their love of the light that came through Calacirya, and at last, desire the light of Valinor and to see their kinsmen again enough to leave Tol Eressëa. Ossë is grieved but obey their wishes and taught them the art of shipbuilding, giving them also a gift of swans by which their ships were drawn over the sea. In Valinor, they dwell on the shores where they could meet their friends in Valmar and Tirion, if they desired, but also walk in the waves, beneath the stars. They scatter the beach with gemstones and found the first pearls; in their harbor are their famous ships, shaped as swans. The Vanyar leave Tirion to seek the land of the Valar, to dwell there, but become sundered from the Ñoldor. Ingwë becomes the King of all the Elves; Finwë the king in Tirion and Olwë King of Alqualondë. Fëanor and his sons often travel as guests of Aulë and Oromë. Appearances *Children of Fingolfin **Fingon **Turgon **Aredhel *Children of Finarfin **Finrod **Orodreth **Aegnor **Angrod **Galadriel |species= *Ainur **Maiar *Elves **Vanyar **Ñoldor **Teleri ***Sindarin ***Eglath ***Falathrim |locations= *Arda **Middle-earth **Beleriand ***Nan Elmoth ***Brithombar ***Eglarest ***Helcaraxë ***Isle of Balar *Aman **Tol Eressëa **Alqualondë **Eldamar **Valmar **Valinor **Taniquetil **Halls of Mandos (Mentioned only) **Tirion |factions= *High King of the Ñoldor *High King of all the Elves |objects= *Laurelin *Telperion *Galathilion *Celeborn *Nimloth }} Translations pl:Eldamar i książęta Eldalië, ludu Eldarów Category:The Silmarillion Chapters